The best job
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: El trabajo mas duro del mundo es el mejor trabajo del mundo. Yao lo sabía. /Sin parejas.


_**Authors notes: Konnichiwa! Esto no tiene parejas, wow, una cosa muy extraña viniendo de mi la verdad, ya que me encanta el romance, pero simplemente me inspire viendo el anuncio de las olimpiadas, es demasiado bonito. **_

_Basado en: El anuncio de las Olimpiadas 2012 London, que tiene el lema:** The hardest job in the world is the best job in the world**, una frase que creo que es hermosa, y merece una historia. Recomiendo escuchar la canción **Divenire de Ludovico Einaudi**, es la del anuncio. _

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni el anuncio, ni la canción me pertenecen. **

**Warnings: Solo mucho amor familiar :)**

* * *

**The best job**

Japón se encontraba solo en casa, no era extraño. Cerró los ojos, oyendo las voces de niños jugando en la calle. Niños... Hacía tanto que él lo había sido, y parecía que no, de hecho, había crecido tan rápido, había querido marcharse tan rápido.

_-¡Kiku! Kiku ¿Dónde te has metido, aru?- gritó Yao mientras buscaba por su patio aquel pequeño niño. Kiku intentó no reírse pero Yao lo oyó y vio que estaba escondido detrás de las cañas de bambú. Yao sonrió y atacó a Kiku por detrás haciendo que este empezase a reírse. - ¡Aquí estabas pillín!- le dijo mientras le cogía en brazos y le hacía cosquillas. _

Kiku se levantó de aquel sitio y dio una vuelta por su casa, revisando las estanterías. Tenía pocas fotos, la mayoría de recuerdos de viajes por el mundo. Con América, con Inglaterra, Italia, Alemania... Y China. Aquella foto quizás era la mas vieja de todas, estaba medio estropeada. Yao estaba abrazado a un panda, y Kiku estaba intentando no reírse de los dos. Kiku se acordó de una cosa y se apresuró a su habitación. Buscó entre los armarios, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una caja. Una caja vieja, de color marrón llena de polvo y cerrada con cita adhesiva. Quito la cinta con cuidado, pero había sido cerrada hacía tanto tiempo que la cinta ya no pegaba.

Dentro había fotos, solo de su familia: Con Taiwan, Corea, China, Mongolia, Hong Kong, Vietnam... Los diferentes países que se habían convertido en su "familia" a lo largo de los años. Siempre que Yao decía que era su hermano mayor, Kiku lo negaba. Él nunca lo había visto como un hermano mayor, para él Yao era la madre que se encargaba de que todos estuvieran bien, y que se ocupaba de mantener los lazos. Para Kiku, Yao siempre había sido la perfecta figura materna.

_-Yao-san.- sollozó el pequeño japonés mientras se acercaba al chino, que aún revisaba papeles. A pesar de todo el trabajo que tuviera, para Yao lo primero siempre era la familia. -No puedo dormir... Tengo miedo.- le confesó mientras subía y se acomodaba en el regazo del mayor. Yao le sonrió con ternura y le abrazó depositando un beso encima del cabello azabache del niño. _

_-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo. No dejare que te ataque nadie, los monstruos no vendrán aru...- le aseguró mientras dejaba de prestarle atención a los papeles y se la daba toda al pequeño. Kiku sonrió satisfecho y seguro de las palabras de su protector. _

Japón sitió su corazón encogerse al recordar aquellas palabras. Sonrió triste, por un momento deseando volver a aquellos tiempos. Continuo observando las fotos. Mei-mei les había obligado mas o menos hacía unos veinte años a tomarse fotos todos juntos, para tener un _Book_ de su familia. A todos parecía haberles emocionado la idea. Japón había asistido, porque aunque siempre se quejaba de su familia, hacía ver que ellos no lo eran, cada vez que se encontraban juntos estaba feliz, por una vez, estaba feliz. Y conservaba los mejores recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, y estaba seguro de que tenía la mejor familia que había podido encontrar.

_-¡Estamos todos aru! ¡Vamos a tomarnos fotos!- gritó el chino emocionado. Taiwan también dio estaba emocionada. _

_-¡Kiku! ¡Tu has traído la cámara! ¿Verdad? - le pidió la chica. Kiku bajo su cabeza y se sacó de una de sus enormes mangas una cámara. Se la dio a su hermana, aún con el ceño fruncido. Alzó otra vez la vista, todos se estaban estaban hablando entre ellos, todos menos Yao. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y Japón pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del chino, la tristeza de ver que al otro no le gustaba estar allí. _

Kiku intentó deshacer aquel nudo que se le había hecho en el cuello, pero no pudo. Tomo una de las fotos en que salían Yao y él solos y la apretó contra su pecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Estas empezaron a resbalar por sus ojos y Kiku se tapo la boca con una mano para mitigar sus sollozos.

-Lo siento tanto Yao-san...- musitó mientras continuaba llorando, sin dejar de apretar aquella foto entre sus manos.

Yao se apresuró a llegar a la sala dónde acababa de tener sitio una reunión. Se había dejado todos los papeles ahí, ya que como había ido hablando con Rusia se había distraído. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Se dirigió hasta su silla y agarro los documentos. De entre ellos se cayó una foto que fue a parar al suelo. Yao sorprendido se agachó para recogerla y la observó. Eran Kiku y él, sonriendo. Hacía tantos años que había sido tomada aquella foto. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Quien la habría dejado allí? Yao estaba seguro de que él no fue, ya que tenía aquella foto enmarcada en su habitación. Miro el revés de la foto por si alguien había puesto algo y vio que había algo escrito.

_Lo siento mucho Yao-san. Espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. _

_Kiku_

Yao sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y subió la vista para ver que Kiku estaba allí. Kiku le miro con una expresión preocupada, sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas. Yao sin pensárselo se acercó a él y le abrazó llorando. El japonés se conmovió y empezó a llorar también abrazando todo lo fuerte que podía al chino.

-Lo siento Yao-san... Gomen...- sollozó Kiku. El chino negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Hace tanto tiempo que te he perdonado. Yo siempre te he querido.

-Gracias... Lo siento, siempre te he dado tanto trabajo... Seguro que ha sido tan duro para ti cuidar de nosotros.- sollozó el otro. Yao le agarró suavemente la cabeza para que le mirase y le sonrió.

_-El trabajo mas duro del mundo, es el mejor del mundo._

* * *

¿Reviews?

**_Sayonaraa_**


End file.
